plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Survival: Endless/Strategies/@comment-35529815-20180508194118
My most recent build (aside from 8-10 Cob spam): GS WM* FS* FS” UL GS* WM* GS* GS FS” TS TS CobCanon TS WM GS GS GS TS TS CobCanon F WM GS GS GS UL GS* WM* GS* GS FS” GS WM* FS* FS” Legend: -GS: Gloom Shroom -FS: Fume Shroom -WM: Winter Melon -TS: Twin Sunflower -UL: Umbrella Leaf -F: Freeze slot for Ice Shroom -*: Laddered Plant -“: Unpumpkined plant + As you can see, this setup is NOT completely Bungee proof, since the plants on the 4th and 5th columns are only protected by 3 Glooms and 1 Winter Melon, or 4 Glooms without any snaring. However, the thing that it does do is maximise the damage and usefulness (snaring) of Winter Melons, since the closer they are to the zombies, the less air time spent after launching the melons (for example, moving the pool Winter Melons back a tile creates a significant chance of them being unable to snare Dolphin riders). + In addition, it also uses the Jack Suppression method for inner & outer rows, which helps keep your Glooms safe. However, the unpumpkined Fume Shrooms on the 2nd and 5th rows do have a small chance of being blown up by Jacks, so you still need to bring Fume Shrooms every wave that contains Jacks. + Another point to note is that I use ladders to minimise maintenance costs, which combined with the optimised Winter Melon positions, makes Pumpkin replacement a rarity, which also ties into my next point. Since this setup is not Bungee proof, I need to bring Ice Shrooms (along with its imitater), in order to freeze them in place, which bodes well with my 2 Cobs strategy thanks to their delays and freezing, which leads to why I try to lower the Pumpkin maintenance frequency as much as possible. +Originally, I had Cattails in place of the Winter Melons. In the end though, I found that the Balloon Zombies would often times land on the unpumpkined Fume Shrooms and take 2 or 3 bites out of them, thus actually INCREASING my maintenance costs for both Pumpkin and Fume Shrooms (Both of them costing more than Blovers themselves), while hindering my snaring in the process. +Last, but not least, is the instants rotation. Since I use 2 Cob Cannons, the costs (and seed Slots) for expendables are much lower compared to Cobless, while having significantly faster recharge times, which allowed me to run only 5 Twin Sunflowers, which frees up a space for Ice Shroom Slots. Usually, you are able to Use an instant every 10 seconds, which is easily achievable thanks to Ice Shrooms. Since I play on iOS, there are only 9 seed Slots, which is thankfully usable due to Double Cobs and Jack Suppression. Worst case scenario where every troublesome zombies (Jacks & Balloons) are in a flag, I will always bring these plants: Ice Shroom, Imitater-Ice Shroom, Coffee Bean, Cherry Bomb, Squash, Pumpkin, Fume Shroom, Blover, and 1 other plant (most often times Puff Shrooms to create a full delay core with Fumes/Blover). If a flag lacks either one of them, you can substitute out Fume Shroom or Blover in favour of Flower Pot, to reduce delay costs. If you’re playing on PC with 10 Slots, you don’t even need to consider this.